Happiness is Apparently Overrated
by AddictusLector
Summary: One-shot. The War has ended, but it just keeps on givin'. Un-beta'd. Rated M, to be safe.


**Happiness is Apparently Overrated**

One-Shot

Disclaimer: I bow before all that is J. K. Rowling.

A/N: I originally started this in mind of a much longer fic. However, I wanted to post this bit separately. Please read A/N at end. Thank you.

* * *

Their laughter echoed throughout the surrounding landscape, a faintly smoking and damaged, but incredibly magnificent stone castle behind them. They stood on a slight hill, looking out towards a distant lake. At the centre of the lake, a small island could be seen, upon which was a pure white structure.

With a final chuckle, the figure on the right tossed a stick in the air before turning and shaking it at his companions, "Well, I think it's time for this to be put back where it belongs." The other two turned to him smiling softly. "You coming with me?"

As the young woman nodded her head, the other young man shook his, "Sorry, mate, not this time. I need to go find Mum, Dad and the others. See how George is."

The young woman reached out and took his hand, squeezing it softly. "We'll come find you after."

With a final nod to each other, the black-haired man and young woman turned to walk towards the lake, the red-headed man turning back towards the castle.

"Harry," the redhead called out. The two turned towards him, "It's all going to be-" with a choking, gargling sound, his voice cut off. Harry and Hermione's facial expressions rapidly transforming from relief and exhaustion to horror and disbelief. Behind Ron, a robed Death Eater was turning around and running away from the three best friends. His footsteps seeming to echo through the valley.

"RON!"

Hermione released a strangled gasp, "no."

As one they ran, reaching their friend, the final third to their trio, within a matter of seconds. It changed nothing. By the time they arrived at Ron's side, he had already fallen on weak knees to the ground. A pool of crimson blood quickly creeping across the cold stone floor.

As Hermione's hand reached for Ron's, her mind a frozen state of horror, Harry's sharpened. He quickly but gently rolled his friend onto his side, assessing his obvious injury. Time to put all those hours spent studying medical textbooks borrowed from Madame Pomfrey to use.

Use. Useful. Usefulness. Useless. Uselessness.

The gaping wound stretched all the way across Ron's back from his right shoulder to the left of his middle back, and reaching around to his front. Useless. None of Harry's mediocre training could fix this. Even Madame Pomfrey and the best healers at Saint Mungo's would have had their work cut out for them. But there would be no time for them to even try.

Harry's eyes must have portrayed his feelings of utter devastation; as Ron's eyes caught his, his resolve sunk in.

He gazed shifted back to Hermione. "Hermione-" Ron was cut off as he choked, blood spatters dotting his lips.

"Ron. Don't- Don't. It's okay, Ron, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Right, Harry? Tell him Harry," Hermione's wild eyes implored briefly at Harry, before darting back to Ron. "It's- It's going to be okay. You have to be."

Harry's eyes still hadn't left Ron's. He nodded once at Ron, the briefest twitch of his head. Trying to acknowledge, and understand. But couldn't.

Ron's eyelids flickered, before he looked steadily back at Hermione.

"Hermione. I have always, and will always, love you. I just didn't always know it." Ron gasped, "Take- Take care of yourself. Find someone to move on with. For me. Please, Mione."

Hermione let out a strangled sob, before leaning forwards to press a gentle, desperate kiss to Ron's lips.

Ron turned his head. "Harry. It's all going to be different now." Harry choked, " _Everything's going to change now_. But, you. Harry Potter. You were my first true friend, and even when I was a stubborn prick, you were there. Harry-" despite Ron's lips being covered in coughed up blood, they had never been bluer. Even when he was tied to the bottom of the Black Lake. "Harry. Love you, mate. Take care of her for me, would ya. Not that she needs…" Ron's punctured lungs failed him. His mouth continued to work, trying to draw air into the collapsed organs. Until at last, with his best friend and girl friend clutching at his hands, his body stopped moving.

Hermione's sob came to a halt, caught in her throat, stunned by the moment.

Harry's form shook. Each shake harder than the last. Until an almighty roar ripped its way out of his body.

With a leap, Harry's form jumped across Ron's body, distorting mid-air before coming to land with a fearsome growl-like shriek. Where Harry was one soaring though the air, an immense figure now had taken his place. Its body and rear end closely resembled that of a lion, though the head and front legs were similar to those of an eagle, as did the rather impressive wings that rested upon the creatures back.

The formidable Griffin paused, crouched. Its tail twitching and beak clicking through the air.

Suddenly, it turned back to the scene it had just leaped over. For a brief moment, humanity returned to its eyes. It tilted its head back to release a long mournful screech.

Hermione looked up at the sound. Her blank eyes locked onto the dangerous creature in front of her, before she turned back to Ron's still figure.

The vacant look in Hermione's eyes devastated the now instinct-driven Harry further. The Griffin's stature shifted, regaining its bloodthirsty desires. With a leaping jump and its vast, powerful wings beating, the Griffin took off with speed.

Hermione looked up as the ground trembled from the creatures take off. She peered around, finding herself "Alone. All alone. I'm- I'm all alone." She glanced back down at Ron. "You left me. Just as I found you."

She slumped next to Ron, her hands and clothing covered in cooling blood, unable to do anything else. The adrenaline was wearing off and her body was beginning to quake and shiver.

* * *

Footsteps approached. Hermione stilled. She griped her wand tightly.

Maybe it was the Death Eater. Maybe he'd come back to see the handy work of his work. Maybe he wanted to finish off the rest of the trio. Well, the living one that had stayed at the scene, at least.

She would show him. She would have the final say. She would avenge Ron.

They had survived a war. The three of them being the most sought after throughout Britain. They had won. Conquered. Together.

They had let their guard down. Relaxed. Exhausted.

It had cost them.

And they would never forget it.

As a figure stumbled around the corner, Hermione leaped to her feet.

Black hair. Slight stature. On the short side. Harry?

Her grip on her wand threatened to snap it in half.

The figure got closer. Almost within reach. So close she could see the blood streaked, speckled and spotted across their clothing.

"St-," Hermione's voice broke, she took a deep breath, "STOP."

The figure staggered to a halt. Clutching his left ribs.

"Harry?" She questioned.

"Ask." He commanded.

"After he left, what did you do to cheer me up?"

"We danced." Harry choked.

Hermione smiled wryly, "Somehow, I don't think that's going to quite work this time."

Harry gazed back at her. "No. No it isn't."

As another sob escaped Hermione, Harry strode forwards, wrapping her in his arms. "To be honest," he murmured against her hair, "I'm not sure what, if anything, will. But, you and me, Mione. We'll try. It's what he'd want."

Hermione tightened her hold on him. Her rock.

Together they collapsed over their dead friends body. Briefly releasing Hermione, Harry placed a hand on Ron's.

"I got him, mate. I got the bastard."

* * *

A/N: So I will at some point be continuing this, however, if any of my other fic's are any indication, I simply don't have the time to write, and when I do, I generally have another plot-bunny attack. Basically, I've become what I hate. Someone that posts something, doesn't finish it and goes on an indefinite hiatus. Sorry. In saying that, I had started this 3 years ago, then when I went to start another poorly HP fic today, I ended up writing 3/4 of this and feeling happy enough with it to post. So, meh.

Side note, the fic I originally wrote this for (and hopefully will continue) will crossover with Torchwood. And, I'm afraid I will be far more cruel to Harry and Hermione before anything gets better, long-term. Life's a bitch then you die.

If anyone would like to take this and put their own spin on it, feel free, though I do ask that you review or PM me to let me know (I would love to read it). Hope you enjoyed. Please review, constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
